


Gift Giving

by Ceridawn



Series: Neutral Evil Is Not Mutually Exclusive With Love [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Essek Week (Critical Role), Gen, and he has the skills required to get it, essek shows love with gifts, he knows what you all want, he was paying attention, isn't he a worthwhile friend, see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceridawn/pseuds/Ceridawn
Summary: Where Essek decides to use gifts in place of words.
Relationships: The Mighty Nein & Essek Thelyss
Series: Neutral Evil Is Not Mutually Exclusive With Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682158
Comments: 20
Kudos: 101
Collections: Essek Week





	Gift Giving

**Author's Note:**

> For day 2 of Essek week, using the friendship prompt. Part of the Still Evil Essek series. Even if he doesn't do anything bad in this one, showing that an evil alignment does not mean always doing wicked deeds.

Essek once again went over everything. It all had to be perfect. While they would probably be happy enough with something less, he certainly would not be. Not when it came to something he prepared for them. He was theirs, they were his. Anything less than perfection was not acceptable.

Not when they were the only beings in his life not to constantly expect it from him.

Besides, they had been seeming more tired lately. Worn. Bringing them to his home to fix that would show what he could do, that he could make them feel at home here. His friends had welcomed them to their home. He had to make sure they felt at home in his.

Composing himself, making sure his voice was calm, Essek cast Message. _I would appreciate the company, if all of you are free. The guards know to let you in._

__

__

_I will get everyone! Though it might be a bit, Beau had taken Fjord out running. But I am sure_

The exuberant response, obviously cut off before Jester had quite finished, brought a soft smile to his lips.

His gaze then went once more to travel over what he had laid out on the table. The bright collection of flowers for Yasha to add to her collection had probably been the easiest to retrieve, selected as they were while he was gathering everything else.

Caleb had been trickier. His fellow wizard would appreciate magic, but that did not seem right for what he was doing here. He wanted them to relax. And he did not want this to be taken as favors or something done to increase their value. Finally, Essek had managed to find a book of folktales, written in Zemnian. Hopefully having it would make Caleb feel more at home.

With Fjord, he had heard enough to know he had been a sailor. A small enchantment had been all that was required to have a stone emit the sound of lapping waves. A bit of the sea, brought inland for the sailor.

Nott was tricky. Once, he would have given her a gift of fine wine. However she had been trying to drink less. After some thought, he remembered her skill at alchemy. It had been the work of a few nights to translate a work listing the properties of many things native to Xhorhas for her.

Similarly, he had collected some fungi commonly used for tea for Caduceus. The cleric would probably be able to add them to his collection on the top of the house. Hopefully he would find their flavors appealing.

For Jester, he had commissioned a necklace, from which hung two golden charms. A door and a cloak, the symbols she used for her Traveler. Essek did not quite understand her faith, but he knew how important she held it to be.

Beauregard's gift had required him to visit an actual enchanter. But, sitting proudly on the table was a pouch. With it, she would always have access to bacon, room temperature as that seemed to be how she preferred it.

Hopefully this would let them all know just how much attention he was paying to them. It would show his worth.


End file.
